1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal cleansing sheet with which the skin and hair can be easily cleansed of oily soils such as sebum or aqueous soils such as sweat or salts, and more particularly relates to a personal cleansing sheet with which the skin and hair can be easily cleansed without smudging makeup such as foundation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skin cleansing sheets for removing soils adhering to the hair and skin, and particularly the face, have been commercially available in recent years. These skin cleansing sheets fall into two major categories, oil absorbent dry sheets used primarily for removing oily soils such as sebum, and wet sheets that retain an aqueous cleansing liquid and are used primarily for removing aqueous soils such as sweat or salts.
Typical examples of oil absorbent dry sheets include: sheets produced by subjecting a fibrous raw material such as natural pulp, paper mulberry, mitsumata, or hemp to a papermaking process, and then making this sheet thin by calendering or the like; and soft plastic films having numerous micropores on the surface. These dry sheets can be used to absorb and remove oily soils such as sebum or cosmetics that stand on the surface of the underlying makeup (such as foundation) without smudging the makeup, thereby preventing undesired shine.
A wet sheet that retains an aqueous cleansing liquid is generally produced by impregnating a nonwoven fabric of hydrophilic fibers with an aqueous cleansing liquid. If needed, a powder that makes the skin feel smooth and dry can be adhered to a surface of the sheet. Such a wet sheet allows aqueous soils such as sweat or salts that stand on the surface of the underlying makeup (such as foundation) to be removed without smudging the makeup, and allows the user to enjoy refreshing feel similar to one felt upon washing the face.
A problem with the above-mentioned oil absorbent dry sheets, however, was that they are unable to remove aqueous soils such as sweat or the salts and water-soluble proteins contained therein. A problem encountered with the above-mentioned wet sheets that retained an aqueous cleansing liquid, on the other hand, was that they were unable to remove oily soils sufficiently, and were therefore unable to adequately prevent shine or smudging.
It is an object of the present invention to allow oily soils such as sebum and aqueous soils such as sweat or salts to be removed with ease from the skin and hair.
The inventors arrived at the present invention upon discovering that the stated object can be achieved by incorporating into a single sheet material an oil absorbent region that absorbs and removes oily soils and an aqueous cleansing liquid retention region that wipes away or absorbs and removes aqueous soils.
Specifically, the present invention provides a personal cleansing sheet having a region that absorbs oily substances and a region that retains an aqueous cleansing liquid. Here, the region that absorbs oily substances may constitute one side of the sheet and the region that retains an aqueous cleansing liquid may constitute the other side, or the region that absorbs oily substances and the region that retains an aqueous cleansing liquid may both be on the same side.